


Reading You

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Licking, On the Run, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Mantis was trying so hard to not use her powers. But how was she to know if the way Natasha looked at her was real or just a figment of her imagination?





	Reading You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



Mantis was unsure. 

It had been three days since they had evaded their captors and managed to escape, only to find themselves out here in the cold landscape, struggling to survive. Natasha kept telling her that Steve and Tony would find them, that they would have gotten the clues she had sent them, but Mantis was not quite sure Natasha actually believed what she was saying. She seemed less sure the more she repeated it.

But that was not what Mantis was unsure about. She was sure they would find a way out, or someone would find them, even if Natasha was not. She had learned to survive a long time ago, and she knew Natasha was the epitome of a survivor.

Plus, they had found a bit of shelter. A cave, hidden from view by huge trees and mounds of snow. But inside they had protection from the wind and the cold, and they were able to light a small fire to bring a bit of heat.

They had used the branches of some of the trees to fashion something akin to a blanket to lie on, and the uniforms they were dressed in, although torn and ripped now, still offered good protection.

And, of course, they spent the nights lying close together, needing to share all the body heat they could.

And that is where Mantis was unsure.

Because the first night was fine. She lay huddled up to Natasha and only thought about whether they would find a way out of this before they froze to death. Mantis had learned, thanks to Gamora, to keep her powers under control, to not read someone when they did not want to be read. And she had not. She knew Natasha kept her feelings hidden deep inside her, and that was okay.

But the second night, when they huddled up together, something happened. Perhaps Mantis was not fully asleep but somewhere on the edge of sleep and awake. Perhaps they were huddled more closely together in the cold of night. But somewhere on the edge of her subconscious she felt a desperate need for understanding, and she knew it was coming from the woman beside her.

After that, it was hard for Mantis to think of anything else, hard to stop herself from reaching out and touching Natasha, finding out what she really thought.

And now they were here, for a third night, in each other’s arms, and Mantis was feeling something she had never felt before. Lust. Desire. Arousal.

But she was looking into Natasha’s eyes and she had a feeling that Natasha wanted it to, but Mantis was unsure. How was she to know?

She didn’t really mean to. Not entirely consciously anyway. Her hand moved, her fingers reaching up to touch Natasha’s face in the glow of the firelight. Mantis closed her eyes and …

No!

Her eyes sprung open. She pulled her hand away. Pulled herself away, gasping hard.

What had she done? She had almost done something she shouldn’t. Something invasive. Something wrong.

Natasha was pushing herself up now, too, leaning on her elbow to get a better look at Mantis. She knew what Mantis had almost done. Mantis could tell.

Mantis looked away. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. A feeling of guilt hung over her. Dread.

“Look at me,” Natasha said. Ordered really.

Mantis didn’t want to, but she did as Natasha asked. Turned her head to look at her.

Natasha was smiling. She didn’t look upset. Or bothered.

“It’s okay,” she said. “Do it.” When Mantis didn’t move, she added, “I want you to.”

Mantis wasn’t sure. What if she had accidentally transferred feelings when she hadn’t meant to and this wasn’t really what Natasha wanted? But she looked sure, and she was nodding at Mantis, and she wanted to touch her, so much, so desperately …

Mantis closed her eyes, pressed her fingers firmly against Natasha’s cheek and let herself feel.

Lust. Desire. Arousal.

Mantis gasped, opened her eyes. Natasha was looking at her, knowingly.

“I want this,” Natasha said quietly.

Mantis was still touching her cheek. Beneath her fingers, she felt a subtle shift in Natasha’s body. Felt the way she relaxed. And she felt something else she had never felt before — curiosity to know more, to experience more, to share this moment …

Mantis kissed her. Kissed Natasha. Pressed her lips to Natasha’s and felt a warmth flood her own body that was not due to the fire beside them.

She moved, bring herself closer and closer until she was almost on top of Natasha, kissing her, nipping at her lips, licking carefully around her mouth, her fingers dancing over the pale skin. And Natasha was moving below her, just a little, her hands running up Mantis’ body, exploring, feeling.

Mantis wiggled into a better position, until Natasha was now really beneath her. Natasha was moving more as they kissed, their bodies writhing together under their suits, and Mantis could not take it anymore. She had to know. She had to see.

She sat up, moved off Natasha so she was kneeling before her, helped Natasha to sit up. She was so beautiful. Red hair glowing in the firelight. Eyes so sad but filled with lust. 

This felt right.

Mantis reached for the top of Natasha’s uniform, began to pull the zipper down, unveiling pale skin muddled with the most beautiful scars Mantis had ever seen. She pushed the uniform off Natasha’s arms until her top half was covered only by a lacy black bra. Mantis kept going, pulling down the zipper until Natasha’s abdomen was uncovered, until Mantis could see the matching black underwear.

And then she was pulling more and soon Natasha’s uniform was abandoned on the floor and she was lying on the blanket of leaves, dressed only in her bra and underwear. 

Mantis positioned herself on the floor, between Natasha’s legs, her hands on the waistband of her underwear, pressing down, feeling her own lust and Natasha’s. Smelling Natasha’s arousal.

She dipped her head, licked a stripe from Natasha’s center to her clit, leaving a wet trail over the black underwear.

Natasha moaned, a delicious sound in the night, and Mantis licked her again. And again. And again.

Until Natasha was wiggling under her, her moans coming faster now as her hips bucked. 

And then finally, Mantis was pushing Natasha’s underwear to the side and her fingers were tracing patterns over wet warm flesh and Natasha was crying out as Mantis finally slid one of her own fingers inside her.

She was thrusting her fingers inside Natasha, her thumb tracing over her clit, and she felt almost a little delirious. Her own arousal mixed with Natasha’s and she could almost feel Natasha’s desire racing through her own body, could feel Natasha’s orgasm in the pit of her own belly, and they were connected, in so many ways, as Mantis moved her fingers inside Natasha, leaning up to kiss her again, and Natasha was gripping on to her, her hips bucking hard against Mantis as she struggled to reach her peak, and they were together, in a cloud of lust and desire and there was no stopping it, as Mantis fucked her harder and Natasha writhed more, and then they were coming, both of them, together, crying out as orgasms seemed to slam into them, both their bodies trembling as they fell together in a mess of desire.

And when it subsided, and they lay together, Mantis smiled. Because now, she was no longer unsure about anything.


End file.
